Paul’s Dilemma
by Nina Valentine Yuki
Summary: It all started with a drop of blood. That all that started this. Paul always had this problem that’s why he’d prefer to travel alone. He had these convulsions every two days and was left weak after them. But someone had found out COMASHIPPING
1. Paul's Promblem revealed

Paul's Dilemma

Paul's Dilemma 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters if I did I would let May travel to Sinnoh with Ash. Anyways I only own the plot of this story. So enjoy by the way its Yoai so don't like don't read. Enjoy it's a Comashipping.

Couple: Ash Ketchum and Paul

Prologue

_It all started with a drop of blood. That all that started this. Paul always had this problem that's why he'd prefer to travel alone. He had these convulsions every two days and was left weak after them. His Pokemon knew and were extremely worried about him. But this was about to change someone was about to find out. _

Chapter One- Paul's Problem Revealed

It was another day for Ash, Dawn and Brock they were sitting in the middle of the forest about to have lunch. Brock was preparing this Dawn was helping Brock. Ash thought it is a great time to get in some training for the next gym match. He had his Poke balls on him and Pikachu too. He made his way into the forest. But on the way there he was in for a shock.

Ash dived into the nearest bush on the other side was his rival Paul.

_What's Paul doing here? Ash thought._

Ash saw Paul shake violently and fall on the floor. Blood escaped his nose and mouth. Paul was coughing up blood onto the floor. He continued for another few seconds then Paul was unconscious. Ash was shocked he ran over to his unconscious rival. He was worried. Paul was pale. He had to get help.

" Staravia I choose you!" Ash said.

" Staravia."

" Staravia I need you to go and get Brock and Dawn I need there help." Ash said worried.

Staravia flew off meanwhile he put a blanket over Paul while he slept. He made another fire thanks to Chimchar's help. Chimchar knew about Paul's problem too. He watched Paul closely.

There was motion and Paul opened his eyes slowly. He saw Ash and Pikachu and Chimchar. He tried to sit up but he wasn't strong enough.

" Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.

Pikachu was sitting nearby Paul. Paul hated Ash so why was Ash helping him?

"Paul are you alright?" Ash asked

"What do you think and I don't need your help either." Paul said standing up

Paul stood up for a few seconds before falling again but this time Ash catched Paul. Paul turned around to tell Ash to let go but he saw that the raven haired trainer's eyes were full of worry. Paul smirked and looked away.

"There's no need to worry about me you know I'm fine ok?" Paul said

"Oh so you call coughing up blood ok do you?" Ash said angrily.

Paul stiffened in Ash's arms when did he know? Chimchar and Pikachu were worried too.

"How did you know?" Paul said softly

"I saw you. I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that." Ash said tears coming out his eyes and standing up.

"Hey it doesn't matter please don't tell anyone." Paul said pleadingly wiping away Ash's tears.

Paul pulled Ash into a hug. Ash just cried harder. Paul's heart broke as he saw Ash cry. He really liked Ash so much.

"Staravia"

"ASH are you ok?" Dawn said

"Paul what you doing here? and why is Ash crying?" Brock said

"It's ok I promise." Ash said

"You don't look like it!" Dawn said getting angry "Paul what did you do?"

Dawn went to slap Paul around the face but Ash got in the middle of the two and he got slapped instead. Paul opened his eyes to see Ash get slapped around the face.

"Brock and Dawn I'm leaving the group." Ash said

"WHAT?!" Dawn and Brock said

"I'm going to travel with Paul. I'm sorry but I decided these ages ago and now I really want to." Ash said tears coming out his eyes

"I understand." Brock said calmly "You go with him."

Paul just stood in silence and shock. Ash was willing to give up his friends just to look after him.

"Ash before you go I like to I like to say something." Dawn said blushing "I love you."

Ash just stood there silent.

"I'm sorry Dawn but I love someone else. They captured my heart ages ago and I will do anything if they loved me the same way." Ash blushed while looking at Paul out the corner of his eye.

Paul smiled a little.

Dawn just broke down in tears and asked "Who is this person?"

"I can't say not yet anyway." Ash said.

"Ash sorry to break the moment but I'm going to leave so are you coming?" Paul asked.

"Yes I am. Staravia and Chimchar return." Ash said

Slowly Ash and Paul left Brock and Dawn behind.

"Thanks for not telling them." Paul said.

"No worries." Ash replied

Paul pulled out an ice pack and pressed it gently against Ash's face.

"I should of token that slap I deserved it." Paul said.

"No it's ok." Ash said blushing heavily.

"Anyways who is that person that you like." Paul asked curiously

"Erm" Ash said embarrassed

"Well?" Paul asked confidently.

"It's you." Ash said embarrassed and running faster than he ever did before

Paul stood there in shock and started running fast enough to catch up with Ash. He jumped on the trainer pinning him down. He looked into Ash's eyes they were full of love.

"Erm Paul can you get off me please I understand if you don't like me the same way." Ash said

"Shh!" Paul said stroking Ash's hair. "I love you too."

Paul kissed Ash on the lips softly. Ash slowly kissed back and the kiss got deeper. Soon they were playing tonsil hockey. They stopped due to lack of oxygen.

They got back up and carried on walking. Paul admiring Ash's ass in the process.

Ok I'll leave it there ok I'll update soon.


	2. Another Gym Match

Paul's Dilemma

Paul's Dilemma 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters if I did I would let May travel to Sinnoh with Ash. Anyways I only own the plot of this story. So enjoy by the way its Yoai so don't like don't read. Enjoy it's a Comashipping.

Couple: Ash Ketchum and Paul

Chapter Two: Another Gym Match

As Ash and Paul arrived at the next gym they found out that this gym leader specialized in fire type. Paul smiled he had been waiting for a long time for this match. Paul had beaten the gym leader very easily and now was waiting for Ash to complete his turn.

Ash had found out the Gym Leader had a Moltres and a Magma. So he decided to call Lisa to use Charizard. As he arrived into the stadium he saw Paul sitting in the audience.

"This battle is between the Gym Leader Trish and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This is a tag match first person to knock out the opponents Pokemon wins."

"Ok Magmar and Moltres I choose you!" Trish said

"Charizard and Chimchar I choose you." Ash said.

Ash's twelve foot Charizard and Chimchar entered the arena. Chimchar looked up in fright to his team mate. Charizard just winked and got ready to battle. Paul was also in a state of shock that Charizard looked pretty strong.

"Magmar use Fire blast on Chimchar. Moltres use aerial ace on Charizard."

"Dodge it Chimchar and Charizard." Ash replied

THIRTY MINS LATER ……..

All four Pokemon were exhausted. Ash got an idea but Chimchar was hurt.

"Moltres finish Chimchar off with Steel Wing." Trish said

"Chimchar is unable."

"WAIT! LOOK" Paul shouted

"Chimchar are you alright?" Ash asked

Chimchar stood up for a few seconds and then a bright light surrounded Chimchar.

"Chimchar's evolving?" Ash asked pulling out his Pokedex.

" Monferno the fire type Pokemon the evolved form of Chimchar. Much of Monferno's hair is a bright orange color. Monferno now has an evident tail, unlike its previous form Chimchar. Its tail is similar to those of Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard due to the flames at the tips. This flame is often used as a weapon. When threatened, Monferno increases the size of its flame in order to appear larger than it really is which is useful in scaring off attacking foes. It has white hair around its neck and gold arm bands. Monferno has blue-and-red markings on its face."

Finally with a little help from Monferno. Ash defeated Trish and walked away happily. Paul was waiting for Ash outside as the raven haired trainer walked outside Paul stepped behind him and kissed Ash's neck softly. Ash moaned a little and his face went red in the process.

Paul smirked and smiled. Ash was returning back to normal but blushed because Paul just heard him moan. Paul had a sudden idea.

"Ash how about we have a match? Your Charizard VS my Torterra?" Paul asked suddenly.

He came even closer his breath near Ash's ears.

"If you win I got a surprise for you." Paul said lustfully.

Ash couldn't resist. The tone of Paul's voice when he said them words sent a shiver down his spine. Paul was seducing him and he knew that very well.

"Ok I agree." Ash said calmly hoping that voice was sounding normal.

I wander what that prize might be hmmm. If you guess keep it to yourself ok and leave reviews and I'll reveal the surprise in the next chapter.


	3. Charizard VS Torterra

Paul's Dilemma

Paul's Dilemma 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters if I did I would let May travel to Sinnoh with Ash. Anyways I only own the plot of this story. So enjoy by the way its Yoai so don't like don't read. Enjoy it's a Comashipping.

Couple: Ash Ketchum and Paul

Chapter Three: Charizard VS Torterra

Ash and Paul went to the middle of a field. Ash one side. Paul on the other. They both nodded their heads to say there both ready. Brock and Dawn had just walked up the hill to see Ash and Paul on the opposite sides of the field.

"Ready?" Paul asked

"Ready." Ash replied

"Torterra report." Paul said

"Go Charizard." Ash replied.

"Wait is those two having a battle?" Dawn asked

Time had passed and both Pokemon were evenly matched even though Ash had the type advantage.

"Torterra use frenzy plant." Paul said

"Charizard counter with blast burn." Ash replied

Charizard knocked out Torterra with the strongest fire type move.

"Well done Charizard we did it." Ash said

Charizard flew in the air and fire blasted Ash. Paul just returned Torterra and laughed.

"Anyway Paul what's the surprise?" Ash asked

"Well." Paul said

Paul placed one hand around Ash's waist and the other in Ash's hair then kissed Ash's lips slowly. Paul was begging for entrance and Ash let him inside gratefully. They continued kissing for ages. Then Paul broke away.

"I found a place where we can go and won't be disturbed." Paul said calmly

Ash just blushed he couldn't say anything he was nervous as well as speechless. He nodded a yes and Paul smiled. Paul grabbed his wrist and led him to the forest. They came across a lake and a waterfall. Paul led them into a cave which was disguised by the waterfall.

The cave was beautiful inside was a king size four poster bed. There was also a hot tub and different scented candles lighting up the cave. The smells of those candles were making Ash drowsy.

Paul kissed Ash again more passionately and noticed that the shorter teen was feeling sleepy. He slow carried Ash bridal style onto the bed. Ash laid on the bed as Paul kissed his nose softly and then slowly kissed down his neck. Ash whimpered as he did this. Paul slowly took off Ash's jumper and top and kissed down Ash's chest. He fingered one of Ash's nipples and then blew down on it a moan escaped Ash's lips. Paul did the same to the other nipple and soon Ash was moaning more. He continued kissing down Ash's body until he reached Ash's jeans. Slowly Paul licked the material of where Ash's member should have been. Ash screamed his name softly. He continued to lick and suck on the material causing Ash to moan in ecstasy. Paul smiled and stopped. He took of his clothes. Ash drooled as he watched Paul undress himself. Paul got himself back on the bed and pulled down Ash's jeans and boxers quickly. Ash gasped as he never had air hit that area before. Paul smiled again and licked the tip of Ash's member. Ash again groaned and grabbed the sheets. Before long Paul was teasing Ash's member over and over again with his tongue. Ash finally came screaming Paul's name.

Paul smiled and then revealed his own stiff erection. Paul spat on his fingers.

"This might hurt a little." Paul said

Ash nodded in reply.

Paul spat on his fingers and then used it as a lube. He slowly stuck a finger in Ash's entrance. Ash hissed in pain. Paul slowly felt around Ash's ass while thrusting a finger in and out slowly. Ash moaned in time with his thrusts. He slowly stuck another finger in as well and Ash had to put his fist in his mouth to stop him moaning any louder than he was. Paul placed his other hand around Ash's member and pumped it heavily. Ash moaned

"Please Paul put it inside me." Ash said begging.

"Ok but it might hurt." Paul said.

Paul spat on his fingers and rubbed it on his member. Then he slowly sat down on the bed and Ash climbed on his member and started riding his member. Paul moaned and Ash moaned too. Paul continued to pump Ash's member.

"Paul I'm coming arrrrrggggghhhhh." Ash sweated and came in Paul's hand.

Paul joined him a few seconds later coming inside Ash. They both shared a passionate kiss and then Ash fell asleep on Paul's chest. Paul fell asleep ten minutes later.

Ok I'll leave it there folks review and I'll update.


	4. Disaster and Dianogsis

Paul's Dilemma

Paul's Dilemma 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters if I did I would let May travel to Sinnoh with Ash. Anyways I only own the plot of this story. So enjoy by the way its Yoai so don't like don't read. Enjoy it's a Comashipping.

Couple: Ash Ketchum and Paul.

Chapter Four: Disaster and Diagnosis 

Ash woke up to find that Paul wasn't there. Ash searched the whole cave and looked everywhere but Paul was no where to be found. Then he noticed a figure with purple hair floating in the lake with blood surrounding it. Ash grew worried and knew it was Paul in the water.

"Buizel I choose you." Ash said

Buizel and Ash swam there way to the figure. Ash's fears were confirmed it was Paul who was lying in the water. He was unconscious. He needed to see a doctor and fast.

AT THE HOSPITAL………

Ash had carried Paul all the way to the hospital. They went straight to A and E since Ash knew it might be serious. He called over a nurse and doctor to help Paul.

"Hello my name is Doctor Smith I will be your doctor today."

Doctor Smith was a twenty five year old woman with long brown curly hair and sapphire blue eyes. She seemed very kind but serious at her work. She was the best doctor at A and E.

"So what is your problem?" Doctor Smith asked

"It's Paul he's been coughing up blood and this morning he was unconscious he wouldn't wake up." Ash worriedly replied and tears came out.

Doctor Smith looked at Paul sleeping on the bed. He was very pale and like Ash said unconscious. She pulled out a stethoscope listening to Paul's chest. Her face grew in worry. She called a nurse in.

"Nurse I need you to prepare him for a chest x-ray it might be more serious." Doctor Smith said.

Ash looked up in alarm his voice all shaky. "What's wrong?"

"May I talk to you in my office while he is having his x- ray?" Doctor Smith said

Ash nodded and followed Doctor Smith to her office. She sat down at her desk and invited Ash to do the same.

"How long has Paul been having his convulsions? Oh yeah you can call me Anita." Anita said calmly

"I don't know to be honest I mean this is the second time I've seen him have his convulsions. He was unconscious both times." Ash said worried

"Can you describe these convulsions?" Anita asked

"Well he was shaking and he was coughing out blood from his mouth and nose. After a few seconds he fell on the floor unconscious." Ash said tears coming out of his eyes.

"There there don't cry." Anita said passing a tissue box to Ash

"I think he has Pulmonary Tuberculosis. I recognize the symptoms." Ash said

"How did you know?" Anita asked shocked

"My father died of that." Ash said crying more and more.

KNOCKING ON THE DOOR………

"Come in." Anita said calmly

"We got that young man's X-ray doctor." The nurse said

"Good can we have a look at them?" Anita said.

Anita opened the book with the x-rays in. Ash was right.

"You see here on the right lung it is damaged and infected by the bacteria that cause the convulsions. This is more serious than expected. This bacterium is called Mycobacterium Tuberculosis. But we can stop the bacteria spreading with Potassium Hydroxide and as for the convulsions he will need to take Rifampin and isonaid but however a combination of this can cause liver damage. That's the risk. If he'd come earlier when he first got this he wouldn't have needed all these medication. But since he came now you saved him from death." Anita said. "He may need to stay in the hospital until the medication period is over."

Ash had been in tears as Anita said this. Anita noticed and passed the whole tissue box to Ash.

"You may go and see Paul now." Anita said calmly

MEANWHILE IN PAULS ROOM ………

Paul woke up but his head killed. He looked around the room and saw that he was in a hospital. He found Pikachu sleeping on his chest.

"Pikachu? Where's Ash?" Paul asked stroking Pikachu's head.

The door opened and Ash came in. Paul saw the sadness in Ash's face. Ash was the one who bought him here when he collapsed.

"Hey Paul how are you feeling?" Ash asked

"My head hurts but I'm fine. You look like you been crying what's wrong?" Paul asked concerned.

_Should I tell him or let Anita do it?_

At that moment Anita walked in. Ash sat next to Paul.

"Hello Paul my name is Doctor Anita. I'm going to be your doctor for the next six months."

"Six months?! I don't plan on staying here for the next six months." Paul said smugly

"Even if you don't want to you have to Paul." Ash said sadly "It's for your own life."

Paul stiffened as he heard the worry in Ash's voice. He calmed down a little and squeezed Ash's hand. Ash squeezed back.

"What's wrong with me?" Paul said eyes full of worry.

"Well while you were unconscious we did a chest X-Ray and we found out you have Pulmonary Tuberculosis as Ash identified correctly." Anita said calmly

Paul perfectly knew what it was his grandfather had it too. His grandfather had died of it. He never expected to have it but now that he knew he decided to look after himself carefully. Tears came out his eyes he was scared and he was going to die.

Ash was more worried about Paul now more than ever. His eyes filled with tears too. Anita noticed this and both boys' hands were holding each others. They loved each other she could sense it. Pikachu rubbed its paws at Ash's tears.

"Pikachu."

"I'll leave you two together call me when you are ready." Anita said calmly

Both boys nodded and Anita left the room.

"I'm really sorry Ash. I shouldn't have dragged you into this." Paul said sadly

"It's ok we'll get through this together. I promise no matter what happens I'm always here even through your medication period. I will not leave your side." Ash said determined

"Thanks Ash I really"

Paul's words were cut off by a passionate kiss from Ash. Paul kissed back and soon they were French kissing. Pikachu was happy for them both.

"I love you Paul." Ash said

"I love you too Ash." Paul replied

Ash rested his head against Paul and fell asleep. Paul smiled and fell asleep too.

Ok I'll end it there. Please review and I'll update soon.


	5. Medication and a Surprise

Paul's Dilemma

Paul's Dilemma 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters if I did I would let May travel to Sinnoh with Ash. Anyways I only own the plot of this story. So enjoy by the way its Yoai so don't like don't read. Enjoy it's a Comashipping.

Couple: Ash Ketchum and Paul.

Chapter Five: Medication and a Surprise 

It had been two months into Paul's medication. Paul was very weak. He was very pale and couldn't even get out of bed without help. The medication had caused a lot of damage to his body. His immune system was vulnerable. His hair was thin. In fact he wasn't even his nasty self. His brother Reiji was informed about him being in hospital. (A/N note I have no idea what Paul's brother is called in English)

Ash had stayed by Paul's side throughout this. He felt guilty he put Paul through so much pain. He was strong on the outside but inside he wanted to cry. Ash squeezed Paul's hand. Paul squeezed back.

Ash felt queasy he felt like he was going to be sick. Doctor Anita was in charge of Paul throughout this whole period. She noted Ash's actions. Suddenly Ash let go of Paul's hand and ran to the bathroom.

Ash reached the bathroom and found the toilet. He threw up. All Anita and Paul heard was retching from the bathroom. Paul's eyes changed to worry and concern. He got out the bed and tried to stand up. But wouldn't be able to tears ran down his cheeks he wanted to see if Ash was ok. Anita helped Paul up and both went to the bathroom. Paul opened the door and saw Ash.

Ash was on the floor with a smile on his face.

"Ash is you ok?" Paul asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine." Ash said smiling

"Why are you smiling?" Paul asked confused

Anita had examined the sick.

"Morning sickness! Congratulations Ash you're pregnant." Anita said happily

Paul now had something to look forward to. Paul's jaw dropped to the ground. Then his legs gave way and he fell. Ash caught him. As Paul shut his eyes and fell asleep.

"I think he's wasted enough energy. Lets take him back to the room." Anita said.

MEANWHILE AT RECEPTION…….

"Look its Ash and Paul!" Brock said

"Why the hell is Ash carrying Paul bridal style?" Dawn said

"Looks like Paul are a patient here." Brock said

"I hope he's wearing pants under there." Dawn said

As Anita and Ash laid Paul back on the bed. Ash sat down and watched Paul carefully.

Dawn and Brock listened outside the door.

" You will need to have a scan soon just to see if the baby is growing healthy. Plus we'll have to give Paul another chest x-ray just to see how he is doing." Anita said.

" Yes I can hardly wait." Ash said.

" since your staying here why don't u get changed into something else." Anita said.

Ash got changed into a nightgown similar to what Paul was wearing.

" You two can have this room. I guess since Paul I the father am I correct?" Anita asked

" Yes he is." Ash said embarrassed.

" Well I'll leave you to sleep goodnight Ash." Anita said

Ash climbed onto the bed beside Paul. He snuggled up to Paul and rested his head next to Paul.

" I love you Paul." Ash said calmly

" I love you too Ash." Paul replied

They kissed passionately. Unfortunately for Dawn she was angry. They continued kissing for a few more minutes and fell asleep in the others arms.

Ok Please Review and I have a few things for you to vote on well what the baby should look like.

Gender : Boy or Girl

Hair : Ash's , Paul's or a mix

Eyes: Ash or Pauls

After this has been submitted I'll do the next chapter. You got until the 18th of July

Thank You ! the one with the most votes will be added


	6. Recovery and the scan

Paul's Dilemma

Paul's Dilemma 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters if I did I would let May travel to Sinnoh with Ash. Anyways I only own the plot of this story. So enjoy by the way its Yoai so don't like don't read. Enjoy it's a Comashipping.

Couple: Ash Ketchum and Paul

Chapter Five: Recovery and the Scan

A few months later Paul was back to his normal self. He was so happy he was going to be a father. Ash was going to stay with him until death did them part. After a few days Paul was allowed out of the hospital. He was back to his normal self. However before they could leave Ash had to have his baby scan.

Paul and Ash were very excited. Ash lay down on the bed. Paul beside him. Doctor Smith got some jelly and ultrasound remote.

Anita started by rubbing the jelly on Ash's belly. Ash laughed since he was ticklish. The machine came to life. They could see the baby for the first time.

It had black hair but had mauve highlights. It had Ash's eyes too. Both of them were happy to have a beautiful child.

"Congratulations it's a baby girl." Anita said.

Ash squeezed Paul's hand. Anita smiled she noted that they were very close. She left them alone. Paul pulled Ash for a hungry kiss. Paul held the other trainer closer to him. Both tongues fighting for dominance. Ash's won. He saw that Paul's member was hard. Ash smiled and sneaked his hand up Paul's gown. Then snuck his hands inside Paul's pants. He slowly stroked Paul's member before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Paul gasped and moaned. He loved when Ash did this. He grabbed the Raven haired trainers head softly and started thrusting in his mouth. Ash knew Paul was going to come so he started to deep throat him. Paul came in his mouth screaming Ash's name. They both shared a kiss and fell asleep

Ok folks the results were in that chapter  hope you liked and please review.


	7. Six months later

Paul's Dilemma

Paul's Dilemma 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters if I did I would let May travel to Sinnoh with Ash. Anyways I only own the plot of this story. So enjoy by the way its Yoai so don't like don't read. Enjoy it's a Comashipping.

Couple: Ash Ketchum and Paul

Chapter Seven: Six Months Later

Six months had passed since Ash and Paul had left the hospital. They both continued their journeys with both of them having six badges each. Ash had also started to get a bit of a bump around his belly area. He was getting bigger and reaching nine months. He was so tired so he decided to go and get some sleep in his room Pikachu was also their to keep an eye on its trainer.

Paul opened the tent door and entered. He knew that Ash was asleep and smiled. Since he was tired he climbed into the sleeping bag beside Ash and fell asleep. He felt a pair of arms around him he turned around to see Ash smiling in his sleep and fell asleep too. But not for long he felt a kick in his back. He turned around to hear Ash hiss in pain and moan. He also saw a wetness in Ash's sleeping bag. Ash's waters had broke.

Ash blushed a bright red. He couldn't look Paul in the eye he was in so much pain.

"Paul I think my waters broke. I think she's going to come out." Ash said breathing heavily.

"Ash there's no hospitals or Pokemon centres you'll have to give birth here." Paul said calmly

"Ok." Ash said closing his eyes

"Buizel I need you to collect some water from the pond. Urdasing (sp) I need to collect some wood for me. Chimchar when Urdasing returns I need you to create a fire." Paul said worried squeezing Ash's hand. "Hold on Ash!"

Urdasing soon returned with the wood and with the fire up and the water heated Paul put a sash on Ash's head to cool his temperature. Ash's contractions started to hit and he started gasping and moaning in pain.

Pikachu continued to put the cloth on Ash. Paul knew he had to help Ash.

"Ash you need to push." Paul said

"I'm trying." Ash replied

Ash kept on pushing and pushing he was tired but continued.

"Ash I can see the head your nearly there!" Paul said smiling

Ash continued and then he stopped when he heard cries. Paul wrapped the baby in a towel and brought her over to Ash.

"She's so beautiful. Just like her mother." Paul said with tears in his eyes.

Ash smiled and kissed Paul lovingly.

"What are we going to name her?" Paul asked

"How about Ai." Ash said

"Yes." Paul said

"Pikachu."

Pikachu crawled over and saw the little one in Ash's arms. Paul and Ash both smiled.

"Ash you should rest." Paul said "I'll make dinner and call you."

Paul left the room to prepare dinner. While Ash was left with his Pokemon and Ai. Ash decided to have a shower leaving Ai with his Pokemon.

As soon as dinner was done all of them ate and went to sleep.

Ok done I think I'll do two more chapters. Then finish the story.


End file.
